Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery
Season 1 Kyle-fighting stance-3.JPG|Wizboy Theclassphoto.jpg|Pick a Nose Kyle about to be grabbed.JPG|The Janitor Strikes Back Kyle, Chuggy and Duke at bake sale.jpg|Fanboy Stinks Kyle doesn't believe in Fanbot.JPG|I, Fanbot Class laughs at Boog - again.JPG|Chimp Chomp Chumps Responding to Kyle's raspberry.JPG|Precious Pig Too much to bear.JPG|Fangboy Kyle has a cold.JPG|Chicken Pox Kids chatting.JPG|Moppy Dearest Kyle realizes dumpstar.JPG|The Janitor's Apprentice Kylehavingacupcake.jpg|Excuse Me Sorry, it's my headgear.jpg|Night Morning I'll just do it from over here.jpg|Prank Master Someone, do help.JPG|Little Glop of Horrors The school playground.png|Total Recall Passing cup 10.JPG|Refill Madness It's the frosty bus!.jpg|The Frosty Bus Thunder gives Kyle oomph.JPG|Cold War Chuggy decides not to buy.JPG|Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble I don't remember selecting you.png|Sigmund the Sorcerer Kyle as a pirate.PNG|Fanboy A'Hoy! Kyle carries a screw.JPG|Fan vs. Wild Oh, for heaven's sake!.JPG|Separation Anxiety Fanboy didn't write his book report!.JPG|The Book Report of the Dead Kyle and Chuggy in ice mountain.JPG|Man-Arctica the Ride Kyle cries happily.JPG|Fan-bidextrous Now, what are we going to do?.JPG|Saving Private Chum Chum Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG|Battle of the Stands Kyle pleased.png|Lord of the Rings Kids hear chulk.JPG|The Incredible Chulk Cafeteria overshot.jpg|Norse Code Kyle and Oz in the Frosty Mart.JPG|The Great Bicycle Mystery Kyle on the monitor.JPG|A Bopwork Orange Kyle's orthodontist forbids gum.jpg|Freeze Tag Season 2 'Crib Notes' cluttered with books.JPG Introduction to Spells and Charms.JPG Wandwork 101.JPG Getting Familiar with Familiars.JPG Kyle under a board.jpg|Kyle comes out Kyle brushing himself - s2e3b.jpg Kyle explains the MATs.jpg Kyle 'once i pass' s2e3b.jpg Kyle 'i attempt to' s2e3b.jpg Kyle 'alma matar' s2e3b.jpg Kyle 'post-haste!' s2e3b.jpg Kyle's horrified look s2e3b.jpg|Oh no! "Flan"? The crib notes spell.jpg Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 1.JPG Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 2.JPG What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG Kyle's about to work s2e3b.jpg Milkweed, here I come!.JPG Watching Kyle gloat after he passed.jpg 'Schoolhouse Lock' kids piling up.JPG|He only appears a few times in this episode. Kids holding up.JPG don't give him an inch!.JPG|"Don't give him an inch!" we still have 10 seconds.JPG|"We still have 10 seconds before summer vacation!" Kids spring up again.jpg must get out of school!.JPG|"Must! Get! Out of School!" kids see carnival.JPG|''CARNIVAL?!?'' Charging for the carnival.jpg|We're leaving now! Kids run out of the school.JPG|Kyle likes to levitate to carnivals. 'Tooth or Scare' Kyle reading a magazine - s2e4a.jpg|I love this magazine. Kyle stops reading - s2e4a.jpg|Wha - ? Kyle realizes the alarm - 1.jpg|Not another alarm! Kyle realizes the alarm - 2.jpg Kyle is annoyed at alarms.jpg What now - 1.jpg|"What..." What now - 2.jpg|"...now?" Kyle at crystal ball.JPG|I'll go check. Kyle checks for a disaster.JPG Kyle noticing F&C.JPG|"Kyle's house, Kyle's house, we're frolicing at Kyle's house!" Kyle realizing F&C.JPG|"Oh, no." Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!.jpg|"Not Fanboy and Chum Chum!" Kyle 'Oh, well' s2e4a.jpg|"Oh, well." they'll never get past the moat.JPG|"They'll never get past the moat." kyle thinks the moat worked.JPG|Did it work? kyle gets sprayed.JPG|No. kyle's moat didn't work.JPG|"We're as wet as we can get, here inside of Kyle's house!" Kyle with head down - s2e4a.jpg|"Oh..." oh, fiddlebottom!.JPG|"Fiddlebottom!" they'll never get past the dragon.JPG|"Well, they'll never get past the dragon." kyle's dragon didn't work.JPG i guess i'll have to....JPG|"Well then, maybe I'll just..." RELEASE THE KRACKEN!.JPG|"RELEASE THE KRACKEN!" Kyle about to activate microphone.JPG Kyle activates microphone.JPG Kyle talking into microphone.JPG|"Uh, yes, um, can we release the kracken please? Thank you so much." Kyle walking up to his door - s2e4a.jpg Kyle 'digesting them over a thousand years' s2e4a.jpg|"I fear it will enjoy digesting them over a thousand years." I'll see if he wants some catsup.jpg|"Maybe I'll see if he wants some catsup." Kyle turning the doorknob - s2e4a.jpg Kyle hears a rumble - 1.jpg Kyle hears a rumble - 2.jpg Kyle getting crushed by the door.jpg|An epic crash Kyle's mouth in the mail slot.jpg|I'm under here! Get this off of me at once! F&C put the door up with Kyle materializing.jpg|We did! Uh-oh... Kyle materializing s2e4a.jpg|"You..." Kyle 'simple-minded floods' s2e4a.jpg|"Simple-minded floods!" Kyle scolds F&C.PNG|""Prepare to be served to the serpent..." serpent in the mith.JPG|"IN THE MITH." {tooth moves} boys scared at Kyle's punishment.JPG|Uh-oh, we're in big trouble. boys notice Kyle's tooth moved.JPG|Unless... boys blow raspberries at Kyle's tooth.JPG|PFFFTTT! boys laugh at Kyle's tooth.JPG|Kyle's tooth moved! weird. What's so side-splitting?.JPG|"What's so side-splitting?" {tooth moves again} Kyle, your mouth!.JPG|"Kyle, your mouth." Kyle's mouth has a doggy door.JPG|"It has a doggy door." Kyle's tooth is loose.JPG|"Oh no, my tooth is loose!" I mustn't let it fall!.JPG|"I mustn't let it fall!" Kyle's tooth falls out.JPG|Too bad. main 3 staring at Kyle's tooth.JPG|"Oh..." Kyle picking up his tooth.jpg Looming over the tooth worringly.jpg Kyle holds up his tooth.JPG|"Oh, no!" Kyle 'the wizard tooth fairy will come'.jpg|"Now, the Wizard Tooth Fairy will come!" Kyle 'disaster of epic proportions' s2e4a.jpg|"This is a disaster of epic proportions!" it's not what the wizard tooth fairy leaves....JPG|"It's not what the Wizard Tooth Fairy leaves..." it's what he takes!.JPG|"It's what he takes!" Kyle starts a story - TOS.JPG|Dramatic sky effect for the story Sprinkiling anti-fairy dust.jpg Wizard Tooth Fairy face off.JPG Not a fan of pillows....JPG are we?.JPG I summon all pillows....JPG from bed....JPG bed pillows.JPG to bath....JPG bath pillows.JPG AND BEYOND!!!.JPG pillows lined up.JPG ready to shoot the pillows.JPG|Armed and dangerous. Kyle shoots the pillows.JPG 'The Big Bopper' Kids and Boog on the bus.jpg|Kyle on the school bus Kids watch Boog leave the bus.JPG 'Present Not Accounted For' May i present.jpg Introduction finish.jpg Can you make a penny come out of my nose.jpg I'll ignore that.jpg And instead.jpg Preform magic.jpg Kyle in the spotlight.jpg Kyle in the snow.jpg Kyle over red lights.jpg Speech ending.jpg Can you pour milk into a newspaper.jpg I have something grander in mind.jpg Make someone disappear.jpg Fanboy leaves.jpg Kyle describes the trick he was preforming.jpg Chum chum interuppts.jpg We can't open presents yet.jpg This one's from dollarnator.jpg I brought mine.jpg You did a magic trick for me.jpg I helped.jpg 'The Sword in the Throne' Kyle frozen under the wax.JPG 'Brain Freeze' That's my palantír.JPG stay right where you are.JPG ready to switch the background.JPG Kyle sends the living room background away.JPG Kyle over no background.JPG Kyle brings out the Fanlair background.JPG Kyle finishes the background switch spell.JPG Kyle's so excited.JPG dot til you're dotty!.JPG Hey, is this Kyle's house?.JPG Kyle knows F&C are here.JPG I can't let them in!.JPG Partying at Kyle's.jpg you ruined my attempt to get back into Milkweed!.JPG Did we have our underwear when you saw us?.JPG Craziest party guys around.png Professor Flan is eaten.JPG sobbing over an eaten teacher.JPG I can make you back together.JPG Kyle gathers Flan's bits.JPG Kyle does not forget Flan's moustache.JPG 'Slime Day' Lupe talks about Slime Day.JPG 'Kids in the Hall' Kyle writes an essay.JPG Thank you, no.JPG Kyle still writing essay.JPG Kyle 'that's not all' s2e8b.jpg Kyle 'just have a' s2e8b.jpg Have a closer look.JPG Kyle hurrys down the stairs.JPG Kyle hits the ground again.JPG run for the door.JPG i must deliver my essay!.JPG i've got the --.JPG Kyle freezes.JPG Kyle sees a portal.JPG Kyle looks at the portal.JPG Kyle awestruck.JPG That's a great idea.JPG Kyle takes out wand.JPG Dog-guardia levosia.JPG Kyle shows the bad essay.JPG Kyle surprised.JPG Kyle excited.JPG Kyle doesn't have his wand.JPG Well.JPG I do have the teeth for it!.JPG FANKYLE square dance band.JPG Kyle dancing with Fanboy.JPG Kyle's silly square dance.JPG FB and Kyle having a hoedown.png Kyle can't get enough of square dancing.JPG Happy square dance pair.JPG screen iris out - KITH.JPG 'Field Trip of Horrors' Kyle bus-sick 1.JPG Kyle bus-sick 2.JPG Kyle bus-sick 3.JPG Kyle bus-sick 4.JPG Kyle bus-sick 5.JPG Kyle bus-sick 6.JPG class-THE GLOP MINES.JPG class-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Kids cowering on bus.JPG Kyle's weird face - FTOH.JPG Kyle's reaction to Mrs. Cram on the bus.JPG 'There Will Be Shrieks' kyle finds a book.JPG the illustrated guide to horrible creatures.JPG book surprise.JPG hold off the screaming.JPG we have a cooler to fill.JPG what the devil are you talking about.JPG we're gonna build a haunted house.JPG it's gonna be.JPG super scary.JPG we're using spagetti for worms.JPG we'll peel grapes for eyeballs.JPG kyle-no.JPG kyle has something else.JPG you'll have nothing but cries of boredom.JPG Kyle zing-TWBS.JPG you have a better idea.JPG hot dog fingers.JPG kyle's matter of fact.JPG i do!.JPG Kyle's sudden appearance.JPG shall we begin.JPG let's join hands.JPG what will we do with the spagetti and grapes.JPG enough with the spagetti and grapes!.JPG everyone joins hands.JPG kyle calling the spirit.JPG we're in a hurry.JPG oh, very well!.JPG kyle's avatar state-TWBS.JPG|Kyle goes into the avatar state. kyle summons the spirit.JPG I summon thee!.JPG table spirit.JPG here's a set of screams for you.JPG kyle sees something not as planned.JPG i can't summon him forever!.JPG Kyle runs out of summon energy.JPG everything is reverted.JPG worried at first.JPG excited later.JPG Fanboy tells Kyle about Mr. Trick.JPG Kyle thinks he's better.JPG kyle finds them.JPG you think you could mess with my friends.JPG i'm the most powerful wizard.JPG Kyle sticking up for F&C.png give them back their taste!.JPG or you'll face my wrath.JPG is that your angry face.JPG kyle screams at Mr. Trick's angry face.JPG Kyle runs around screaming.JPG collecting screams.JPG one last scream.JPG so very scared.JPG blaming Kyle.JPG kicking Kyle out.JPG 'The Last Strawberry Fun Finger' Scrivener Elf mutton + Kyle in stocks.JPG|Kyle in the stocks She spoke to us!.JPG The Fun Finger did speak to us.JPG 'Power Out' Power Out Mob.jpg|Despite him having a silent role, Kyle does appear. This place has power, the rest of us don't.jpg Complaining about the blackout.jpg You mean, it's an individual's fault?.jpg Which individual would that be?.JPG Fanboy shows everyone the movie.jpg Mob 'Ooooooooh!' - Power Out.jpg|Kyle swooning over the "Robot Pirate Ninja President" movie Gang in bleachers watching the movie.jpg|Kyle watching the movie with his friends. F&C sit down to watch.jpg Audience impatient.jpg Yo, Lupe and Kyle watching RPNP.jpg Duke and Chuggy watching RPNP.jpg Audience upset.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional Kyle1.jpg Kyle2.JPG Imagen1.jpg Videos and Promos Kyle and Oz promo 1.png Kyle and Oz promo 2.png To return to the page for Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries